


Peppermint

by Siri_Tachi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Tachi/pseuds/Siri_Tachi
Summary: Tony gives his freezing Spider-kid a warm mug of hot chocolate. But did you have to add peppermint?
Kudos: 20





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> First story here! Hope y'all like it. You can find me @SiriTachi on Wattpad as well.

Peter hurried inside Stark Tower late in December. The walk from the subway station had left him freezing. Peter was still shivering when he arrived at Tony's and his lab. "H-hey T-tony." He greeted, rubbing his hands together.

Tony turned to see the kid shivering in his shoes. "Gosh Pete, what happened?" He asked while retrieving a thick blanket, wrapping it around Peter." The walk from the subway station is what happened." Peter replied sarcastically.

"You know I could always have Happy pick you up, right? Or better yet I could come get you." Tony offered.

"N-no, that's fine, I don't want to be a bother." Peter responded, still shivering. Tony sighed, "Kid, I care about you, you're not a bother. I hate seeing you so cold and sick, if I need to come pick you up I will. Now, would you like me to make us some hot chocolate?" Peter just nodded his head in agreement and sat at one of the desks as Tony left for the kitchen.

[ UwU ←this is jerold, say hi to jerold. jerold brings you time skips]

Tony eventually came back and handed Peter a mug of hot cocoa. Tony sipped his hot cocoa with coffee in it. But since this is Stark, it's really more coffee with a little hot chocolate. Peter took a big drink of his cocoa and immediately spit it out, dropping the cup which shattered on the floor. Tony jumped a little in surprise and looked to where the kid had been, but all that was there was the blanket, a puddle of hot chocolate, and broken mug shards. "Pete?" He was met a frightening, demonic hiss from the ceiling. Tony looked up and saw Peter crouching low against the ceiling. "Peter? Hey buddy, it's ok, it's just Tony. You can come down now." Tony soothed, appearing calm but inwardly freaking out. All that he heard was another hiss and Peter scurried to the corner, where he used his webshooters to make himself a cocoon."Okay... This isn't strange at all..." Tony said, "Jarvis, what's happening?"

"It seems Peter is reacting to the melted peppermint stick that was placed in his hot chocolate, since spiders hate peppermint."

"Oh crud muffins," Tony mumbled, "should've thought about that. What can I do Jarvis?"

"I suggest leaving him alone until he has calmed down." Jarvis suggested. Tony just nodded, his eyes hadn't left Peter since he was first hissed at. As he left the lab, Bruce was about to enter, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Tony warned.

Bruce looked at him, confused, "What? Why?"

"Peter's having a...moment."

"A moment?"

"A demonic spider reaction to peppermint."

"Oh... I'll, uh stay out then." Bruce replied and walked off the other way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, waiting for his dinner, which was pizza, to finish cooking. Pizza was one of the only things he could make without a great risk of it catching on fire. He had just taken it out of the oven when he heard someone stumble behind him. Tony turned to see Peter stand up from where he had tripped just outside his bedroom door. "Pete? How did you get inside your room?"

"I don't know, vents maybe?" Peter groaned and rubbed his head, "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good. What happened to me?"

"Well, when I made you hot chocolate, I put a peppermint stick-"

"-you put peppermint in my drink?! Spiders-"

"-hate peppermint. Yes I know, figured that one out. Anyways, after you took a sip, you went into scary demon spider mode and hid in the corner." Tony explained.

"Oh..." Peter folded his arms on the island and tucked his head inside them. "You alright, kid? What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, laying a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"My head is throbbing." Peter mumbled tiredly.

"How about you change into something comfortable you have here, and we can watch a movie? I'll tell Aunt May you're staying over and that I'll take you to school tomorrow." Offered Tony. Peter must have been really tired and in pain, because he didn't argue, and simply nodded, stumbling into his room. A few minutes later, he came out in dark blue, plaid, flannel pajama pants, and a soft navy blue t-shirt. He flopped down on the couch next to Tony and took a slice of pizza front the plate. Tony turned on Big Hero 6 upon Peter's request. A little more than halfway into the movie, Tony felt a pressure against his shoulder. He looked over to see Peter leaning against him. Tony carefully moved them so Peter was laying on his lap, then he reached behind him and grabbed a blanket, spreading it over the kid. "Sleep tight." Tony whispered, while running his hand through Peter's curls. "Hey Jarvis? Take a photo."

"Already done, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
